


Do Not Stand at My Grave

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Noah comforts Blue after she finds out about his death.





	Do Not Stand at My Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraternite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/gifts).



> Prompt: "Nothing can hurt me now" for any of the Raven Gang

“You don’t have to be sad for me,” Noah said.

This, like much of what Noah said, came completely unprompted. Blue had been sitting on 300 Fox Way’s front steps lacing a pair of sneakers that she had stitched through with patterns of yellow and blue thread. Noah hadn’t been there when she started, but by the time she finished he was leaning his pale, feathery head against her shoulder as if he had been by her side all morning.

“You’re my friend, Noah,” Blue said, feeling the grief that had settled somewhat in the days past rising in her stomach like bile. "And someone murdered you. Maybe I don’t _have_ to be sad, but I’m going to be. Sad and angry.“

"It’s not all bad,” he insisted. "Time is a little weird sometimes, but I see things that I didn’t see before. I don’t have to eat or sleep. If I want to be somewhere I can just _be_ there, minus the _going_ part. And nothing…“ He faltered, but gathered himself back so quickly that Blue might not have noticed if she hadn’t been paying attention. "Nothing can hurt me now. Not like he did.”

Blue took Noah’s hand in hers, then, feeling it solidify at her touch. She swallowed the tears that had risen in her throat and took a shaky breath.

“No,” she said. "We’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again, Noah. I promise.“

She felt more than saw him smile. He pressed his face briefly into her choppy dark hair. And then, with the ease of an exhale, he was gone again.


End file.
